In the rubber industry, sheets of cured rubber compound are prepared by a calendaring process. Typically these sheets are from about 100 to about 400 feet in length. The uncured rubber sheet is laid onto a supporting interleaf film or sheet and then the two sheets are wound onto a mandrel. The interleaf is usually cellophane or silicon coated paper. The interleaf does not melt at the curing temperature and prevents the sheets from fusing with each other during the curing process. Sometimes talc or zinc stearate is applied to the interleaf to enhance release of rubber sheets from the interleaf after curing. Subsequently, the roll of rubber and interleaf can be over wound and held under tension using an over-wrap, which can be any film or cloth having good tensile properties that tends to shrink at oven curing temperatures. The cured sheet rubber may be used as components for aircraft engines and gaskets for rubber roofing membranes. Teflon® sheets, talc dust, and cloth are commonly used as interleaves in the rubber industry.
SMC is a composite material and usually comprises crosslinkable polymeric resin, most often unsaturated polyester resin; styrene monomer, plus catalyst; particulate filler, such as calcium carbonate; chopped glass fiber reinforcement; and various other additives in minor amounts, such as pigments and other modifiers.
The manufacture of SMC begins by laying the paste comprising all ingredients except the glass fibers, on a bottom carrier or release sheet, i.e., a film. The glass fibers are poured on top of the resin. More paste is poured over the glass fibers. A top carrier release sheet is laid down, and the edges of the top and bottom sheets are folded over to form a sandwich. The film and hence the composite is then kneaded to mix the glass fibers and the paste. The sandwich is then festooned (folded back and forth in a continuous fashion) into a bin and stored for up to about 14 days to cure or mature. Satisfactory results may be obtainable after as little as 2.5 days, but often more time is required. During this time the viscosity of the composite increases significantly (approximately ten-fold).
At the end of the curing period, the carrier release films, top and bottom are stripped away, the solidified SMC is cut and put into a heated press. In roughly one minute or less, out comes a semi-finished product, such as an auto part, for example, an automobile hood.
TMC is produced by a different machine and a process different from those used for producing SMC. Although TMC is prepared as a continuous length of material, it is cut into slabs for curing and storage because it is thicker than SMC. SMC is usually 1″ thick, but may range from ¼″ to 3″ in thickness. TMC may range from ½″ to 4″ in thickness. TMC is stronger because some of its fiberglass fibers may be positioned vertically, and more filler may be added. A most significant difference between SMC and TMC is that in making TMC, the glass fibers are mixed with the paste prior to being deposited on the carrier or release film, and thus no kneading of the composite sandwich is necessary when TMC is made into slabs. This therefore places different requirements on the carrier or release film as tear strength may not be as critical for carrier release film used to make TMC.
BMC is also a composite material of resins, fillers and reinforcements. Typically, it comprises 30% resins, 50% fillers and additives and 20% reinforcement, such as glass fiber. It may also contain catalysts. The high filler loadings can provide improved stiffness and fire retardence. BMC is manufactured by preparing a putty-like molding compound comprising the above-noted components in a “ready to mold” form. Molding pressures usually range from about 350 to 2000 psi at temperatures of between 121 and 176° F. BMC can be made into precise shapes with various types of inserts, and therefore the moldings can be extremely complex. One limitation of BMC is the loss of strength caused by degradation of glass fiber reinforcements during energy-intensive mixing.
BMC is primarily used as a replacement for cast metals. The actual physical characteristics of BMC are determined primarily by the choice of resin and desired end use. Possible end uses include electrical grade; low shrink/general purpose; appliance/structural; low profile; automotive grade; and corrosion resistant. Major applications of BMC include air conditioner components; pump housings; circuit breakers; computer and business equipment components; garbage disposal housings; motor parts; power tools; gear cases; electrical insulators; and circuit covers.
In selecting a carrier release film there are some basic requirements or properties that are preferably met for the film to be suitable. While styrene barrier, moisture barrier, and mechanical strength are relevant, most important are release from the paste composite, be it SMC, BMC, or TMC, and the cost of the release film.
Nylon films represent a potential replacement for silicon-coated paper and cellophane as Interleaves in the rubber calendaring industry, because of their high tensile strength. The plain Nylon films work quite well as release films in the case of some but not all rubber samples. Apart from sticking to the sheets of rubber, the nylon film sometimes causes wrinkles on the surface of the cured rubber. It is speculated that gases emanated during curing of rubber cause such wrinkles.
Cellulose ethers are water-soluble polymers derived from cellulose. A commercially available cellulose ether is available under the Methocel® brand from The Dow Chemical Company. These products are available in various viscosity grades, ranging from 3 to over 200,000 mPa's. Generally, these viscosities refer to the viscosity of a 2% Methocel® solution in water at 25° C. The methylcellulose products include hydroxypropyl substituted cellulose ethers. Such products are also available from other sources such as China Yixing Kaili Chemical Pharmaceutical Factory of Yixing city, Jiangsu, China; Carbomer Inc of Westborough, Mass.; and Penta Mnfg. Co. of Livingston, N.J. Methocel® products are used as mold-release agents, stabilizers, and thickeners in rubber latexes, where they contribute also to more uniform drying and less pinholing (see Dow METHOCEL® Cellulose Ethers Technical Handbook available from The Dow Chemical Company Website, July 2000).